


One shot

by All_username_taken



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_username_taken/pseuds/All_username_taken
Summary: Aedan Cousland vouch for Anora to become queen but with a secret deal
Relationships: Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	One shot

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one shot that I need write it down to scratch the itch

It had been a few weeks since the Blight ended, the final battle between the inhabitants of Ferelden and the horde of Blight having ended with decisive victory for Ferelden. Fortunately for the nation, the matter of the empty throne had also been resolved just a few days before the final battle when Anora became the sole ruler of Ferelden again. This infuriated some, especially Arl Eamon who had insisted on pushing Alistair as the new King but the young man had refused it many times.

The result came as a bit of a surprise at the Landsmeet when Aedan Cousland voted for Anora to take the throne and become Queen. But little did the men at the Landsmeet know that Aedan’s vote came at a price with a secret agreement that she had to obey him without question or else he would rescind his support for her. The nature of the agreement stunned Anora but she had no choice but to give in.  
\---------  
'GLACK GLACK GLACK  
"That's it Anora. Earn my support, you whore" Aedan offered in a mocking tone as he continued thrusting into her mouth with his cock. He looked at her beautiful face with mascara running down, while she continued bobbing her head on his lip with lines of her spit glazing the corners of her lips as she tended to her messy, wet work.

A few minutes later, he slammed her head down to the base and with a sudden grunt, Aedan unleashed a torrent of thick, creamy spunk inside down her throat. A shuddering groan escapes his chest as he savors the Queen's throat, grinding her face into his lap as Anora milks every single last drop before releasing the woman off his cock.

" Alright, now run off and do your queenly duty." Aedan tells her as he fixes his pants and leaves her chamber.  
\---------  
But Aedan's insatiable appetite didn’t stop there. Sometimes at night, he’d call her to come to his chamber for nightly services.

Muffled screams echoed outside his room as Aedan ploughed the queen's cunt hard and fast from behind while the young man smacked the queen's bum and played with her stacked chest. This only encouraged him to go faster while the queen was now a babbling mess, moaning into the bedsheet.

Changing position, Anora was now riding his cock like a champ. Everytime he hit her womb, she instantly howled in pleasure and begged for more. The warden pumped inside her several times until a throbbing surged across his member. Impaling her hard for the last time, Aedan buried his cock inside and held her hips down, spewing a flood of cum inside her. The queen reached her climax at the same time as her pussy juices squirted all over the bed.

In the end, the fatigue from their sexual romp they had causes them to doze off together. In the morning, without Anora realizing, the servants would see her exiting Aedan's room and cause rumors to spread around the court.  
\--------  
Several months of constant fucking everywhere is enough to change Anora’s mind. Where at first she's reluctant to fulfill her end of the bargain, now she welcomed him to fuck her holes anytime. Several floors above, Anora laid on the desk with her skirt bunched up to reveal her wet pussy. Aedan stood between her spread legs with his pants lowered to his ankles as he pistoned furiously inside the moaning queen.

"Yes! Yes! Keep fucking me Warden!" Anora screamed heedlessly, her legs coiled around Aedan's waist and crossing at her ankles, locked tightly around him and encouraging him to go even deeper.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out, slut!".The wet slapping of flesh against flesh filled the office room as they fucked with all the furious passion of secret lovers on the verge of being discovered in their scandalous position.

The queen continued to moan and scream sinfully like the slut she was. Feeling her climax about to explode, she tightened her legs around his waist. Effectively locking him, Aedan had no choice but to continue thrusting into her holes. Reaching his peak, Aedan buried his cock deep inside her and pumped the blonde queen to the brim with his rich and thick cream.

Immediately upon feeling his hot cum coating her inner walls, Anora's eyes shot wide open and released a scream so loud that the whole castle could hear. With his energy spent, Aedan fell on top of her to allow her to milk him as much as possible.  
"Mmm.. fuck that was good."Anora whispered in his ear and still locked her legs around his waist.  
Moments later, they cleaned themselves up and Aedan pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their lips locked for several long seconds, savoring the taste of each other's flesh and basking in the afterglow of their lover’s tryst. “Better not to keep the people waiting, Your Highness." as you smacked her arse hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I am obsess with Anora and Celene and need to write something about them getting banged.


End file.
